


The Turning of the Tide

by dansrusse



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansrusse/pseuds/dansrusse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from the kink meme. (There will be more. I don't know how many.)</p><p>Chapter 1: Courf runs a preschool. out of the house he shares with the Amis. The kids are acting nuts. Enjolras settings them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turning of the Tide

Courfeyrac had to admit that normally, it wasn't this bad. Normally, the kids were fine, and completed the activities they were given, and played nicely with each other during playtime, and ate calmly during snack time, and napped during nap time. Normally, the house-turned-preschool was not near as chaotic as it was this particular day. If it had been, Enjolras would have made them shut it down, and Courfeyrac would actually have to look for a job, instead of run his own business out of the house he shared with...a lot of other guys. Which was kind of sketchy, when he thought about it. 

Courfeyrac normally loved the kids. He had always loved kids, and even when he himself was a child, he had loved looking after his younger siblings and the neighborhood kids. By the time he was fifteen, he was the most trusted babysitter in the area, and so when he went to college, it was only natural that he should major in Early Childhood Education. He completed his internship at the local montessori, and worked at the Catholic school for a while, before deciding that he could do a better job on his own - the school requirements were weird! - and opening a preschool out of his own house.

He had a good background, and a solid base. He was good with kids, and the parents (most of which he had babysat when he was younger) had good reason to trust him, despite the sketchy location. Many of them knew the rest of the Amis, and while they thought it was strange that so many young men shared one house, realized that they were all nice boys. And Courfeyrac was very, very good with children.

And that was why he was so surprised when Tuesday began to go so terribly wrong. 

The day started off fine. His teaching assistant, a blonde slip of a thing from the local college showed up early to help set up, and they were ready earlier then usual. The kids began to filter in around 7:30, and started to play quietly until eight, when Courf corralled them in the Reading Corner to start the day. Then the kids went to their stations, and that is where things began to go wrong.

Courfeyrac was working with Jessica, Sarah, James, and Eric on numbers. Cosette was assisting Kara, Chris, and Michael with writing. The other children were split between the remaining stations, in either free play, drawing, or computer time. The timer went off, signaling time to switch stations. The four that were with Courf were supposed to go to free play. The three with Cosette were supposed to go to drawing. The kids at the computers went to Courf, and the kids at free play went to Cosette. The kids who were drawing were supposed to go to the computers, but that didn't happen. 

One of the kids decided they would rather stay where they were instead of rotate. One of the kids decided they would rather go to free play. The whole system got confused. With kids who were supposed to be on the computers scattered across the room, there was less room for the children who were at the right stations to work or play. So a fight broke out. Cosette got everyone settled quickly, but the dissenters were loud, and cranky.  
The next rotation went smoothly, and they managed to get through the rest of the early morning routine with out too much trouble.

Then snack time began, and the squabbling started up again. Someone said something sassy, someone else said something sassy, then someone threw a goldfish, then someone else through a goldfish, then someone stole someone's goldfish, then Jessica poured her juice on Andrew's head, and Andrew started crying, but not before he took Eric and Kara's juice and threw it at Jessica, who started cursing like no four year old has ever cursed.

Courf actually had to yell to get them to stop. Snack time ended early, and Cosette took Jessica to the bathroom to clean her up and changed into non-juicy clothing. When she was done, Courf changed Andrew's clothing. In the five minutes he was out of the room, David stood on a table and began preaching something. No one could tell what it was, though, because David had a lot of trouble talking, because of the breathing tube that saved his life when he was first born.

Cosette pulled David off the table, and he, Jessica, and Andrew were sent to face the corner (in opposite sides of the room, so they couldn't talk) for time outs while the other children got to watch Adventure Time. 

Everything was fine for fifteen minutes. Then the cartoon ended, and nap time was supposed to begin. But Chris decided he was too grown up for naps, and if he was too grown up, everyone was, so no one should nap. As he was shouting, Kara, who was one of the youngest, started to cry because she was overtired, and because she was crying, Sarah and Juan started crying. All this meant that it took an extra ten minutes to get everyone settled, and Chris had to nap in the back of the room, where he couldn't bother anyone else. 

He tried his hardest to bother Courf and Cosette, though, kicking his blankets and rolling around, and generally making sure that he stayed awake.

After half an hour, Cosette woke up the kids, and they had reading time. Then they had lunch. Then, it was supposed to be arts and crafts until the parents arrived. And everything went straight to hell. 

It started with Chris, who was cranky and exhausted from missing his nap. Then it spread, and with in fifteen minutes, the entire preschool was chaos. 

Courf and Cosette tryed to get the kids to settle. They rang the bells, they played the busy song, they bribed and threatened. Nothing helped. Eric, David, and Andrew were throwing things. Sarah, Jessica, and Chris were shoving people. Leila chose that moment to have an accident (and she chose - Leila never, ever had accidents) so Cosette had to take her to the bathroom to clean her up. Only Kara was at the table, attempting the craft. 

Enjolras walked in. 

"What is going on in here!"

Courfeyrac collapsed onto the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't know," he wailed. "I've tried everything!"

Enjolras stalked into the center of the room.

"Quiet!" he shouted. 

The kids stopped. Everyone turned to look at Enjolras.

"You are being awful," he said. "Your teacher is on the floor, because you are being so bad."

Courf sat up.

"You need to calm down, now. I am going to count to five, and when I get to five, you need to be sitting in your seat, listening to Mr. C. One. Two. Three."

The kids were sitting down by three.

They stayed sitting down even after Enjolras left. They remained sitting quietly until their parents came to pick them up.

That evening, Courf collapsed onto the couch next to where Enjolras was sitting.

"Can I hire you?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I based the pre-k after the one I observed when I was an elementary education major. The kids were so funny! I swear, I heard one four year old say to another four year old "I'm going to shank you!"
> 
> Anyway, this is the first installment. There will be more, because I need to get back into writing. Probably a lot will be sickfic, or domestic. Love you guys! :)
> 
> Yes, I title chapters after (random) song lyrics. Whatever.


End file.
